Quiereme si te atreves!
by starin0417
Summary: él llego a su vida y la ocupo totalmente, el quiere conquistarla pero esto sera una dura carrera porque ella juro no creer en el amor S
1. La llegada

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA LLEGADA**

En un día normal en tomoeda como de costumbre se encontraba en tranquilidad a excepción de una casa ubicada en una zona muy lujosa la cual era la casa de los kinomoto, ya que todo el mundo andaba en desorden ya que estaban organizando todo para la llegada de alguien muy importante, pero a acepción de una castaña que dormía sin importarle nada pero su sueño se va ver interrumpido por alguien que trata de despertarla a toda costa.

-DESPIERTA YA!!!- gritando de una forma que casi todo el mundo podía escucharlo-YA!!!-pero ya totalmente irritado tomo un florero que se encontraba cerca de la cama de la castaña saco las flores y con el agua la volteo sobre la castaña haciendo que esta despertara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-se despertaba una muy irritada castaña ya que la habían despertado de su sueño el cual era muy importante-PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME DESPIERTAS-dice tratando de pararse-AHORA MIRA QUE ME TOCA BAÑARME A ESTA HORA-y tomando un reloj el cual se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche-MIRA SON LAS 9:00 DE LA MAÑANA ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA LEVANTARME A ESTA HORA?-toma aire y continua-AHORA MISMO TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ ME DEJAS EN PAZ CIERRAS LA PUERTA Y ME DEJAS DORMIRRR!!!!!!!!!-dice mirando irritada la mismo tiempo y retando a su interlocutor

-en primer lugar si yo se que son las 9:00 de la mañana y ya es muy tarde hoy te dejamos que no fueras al instituto por la llegada de ya sabes quien, te dijimos que IVA a vivir aquí un tiempo y lo sabes axial que levántate-y tomando aire para poder continuar-y en segundo lugar soy, QUIERAS O NO TU HERMANO

-PUES A MI NO ME INTERESA NADA DE ESO Y LARGATE CON TUS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS A OTRO LUGAR-y mirando hacia otro lado y tomando su habitual postura de "_no me interesa lo que pase o deje de pasar"_-te dije que a mi me da igual quien viva o deje de vivir en esta casa –y pasando a un lado de su hermano la castaña solo responde- A-D-I-O-S-es lo único que responde la castaña dirigiéndose a su baño privado

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong un castaño se despedía de toda su familia ya que se dirigía a un pueblito llamado tomoeda que quedaba a las salidas de Tokio pero se preguntaba ¿Qué había en tomoeda? ¿Que haría alguien como él hay? Bueno pues según el lo único bueno que había allí era la razón por la que iba y eran unas competencias atléticas las cuales eran unas de las mas reconocidas, que ¿Dónde viviría él? sencillo viviría en la casa de una amiga de su madre la cual se había comunicado con ella para pedirle este gran favor

-adiós madre- decía el castaño cortésmente

-adiós hijo y cuídate-decía así mismo dándole un beso en la frente de su único hijo varón

-vas a perderte tu avión hermano-decía una de sus 4 hermanas

-si, tienes razón, ya me voy—mirando hacia atrás y devolviendo la mirada –adiós a todos

Sube a su avión y observaba una y otra vez la dirección, ya había consultado a través de sus contactos la dirección señalaba una de las mansiones mas lujosas del pueblo

-bien allí vamos-suspiro antes de recostarse y dormirse

El avión aterrizo, el salio por la puerta de internacionales con todo su equipaje el cual lo recogieron tan pronto como lo vieron ya que lo reconocieron, todo el trayecto no miro casi a sus alrededores ya que no era de los de ese tipo así que se le hizo muy cerca a diferencia de lo que pensaba que seria, cuando se bajo de la limosina la una señora no muy entrada en edad mas bien su apariencia era bástate jovial a diferencia de como el se la imaginaba

-shaoran muchacho pero mírate como estas de grande la ultima vez que te vi eras tan solo un bebe y después sollo en fotografías pero no eres igual de guapo que en fotos créeme-y tomándolo del brazo lo ayudo a ingresar a la casa-ven te presentare a toda la familia o casi toda-el castaño no entendió porque dijo esto ultimo-bueno pero comencemos con migo creo que es lo mas lógico bueno en fin me llamo naseshko kinomoto-liego de que entraron se encontraron con otras dos personas-bueno comencemos con él ,él es mi esposo fujitaka kinomoto

-mucho gusto joven li- dice el señor muy amablemente mientras le extiende con modales su mano derecha para que este la estreche

-no señor por el contrario el gusto es todo mió –dice el joven muy amablemente mientras le estrecha la mano a su interlocutor

-bueno continuemos por este lado-dice la señora kinomoto guiándolo hacia su izquierda casi a la fuerza-el es mi hijo mayor touya kinomoto

-si bueno mocoso si no es mas me voy a trabajar-dice el mayor de los kinomoto encaminándose hacia la salida pasando por el lado de el recién llegado

-pensé que los modales en esta casa los enseñaban por general-dice el castaño mirando de arriba abajo a touya

-mira mocoso tu aquí en mi casa no me vienes a tratar como se te de la gana o si yo mismo te voy……..-

Pero no pudo continuar ya que una mano conocida para el se apoyaba el su hombro derecho con mucha firmeza

-disculpa a mi hermano-muy parecido al mayor pero lo que cambiaba era su color de cabello el cual era idéntico al de la señora kinomoto

-HAY!!-salto con efusividad la señora kinomoto-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, mira shaoran el es mi segundo hijo hideoshi casi nunca lo tenemos por aquí así que no es por nada pero considéralo como un honor

-bueno yo ya me largo no soporto ya esta casi reunión familiar-dijo el mayor de los kinomoto con una seguridad asombrante, pero cuando estaba apunto de marcharse la señora nadeshko lo interrumpió

-touya hijo ¿Qué hiciste el favor que te pedí?-pregunta con algo de angustia en su cara

-hice lo que pude pero no te aseguro nada-y así fue como el primero de los integrantes de la familia se marcho

-bien bueno en donde estaba a si, shaoran muchacho tengo el gusto de presentarte a mi hijo hiroshi

.-mucho gusto-dijo esto de una forma mucho más cordial que la de su hermano mayor

-bien mi nombre es……………-pero el castaño no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpido

-shaoran li, si ya lo se-dijo esto con tanta naturalidad que sorprendió al castaño-en realidad por ti he retrasado mi llagada a la universidad, será mejor que no me retrase mas- dicho esto comenzó a caminar pero al pasar por el lado de el castaño este susurro-te deseo bastante suerte-diciendo esto ultimo se retiro

-bueno cariño yo me tengo que ir pero regreso pronto, el almuerzo es a la 1 en punto así que no te retraces quieres y bueno la comida naturalmente es a las 8 y viste formal ya que en esta nos acompaña i padre ok, a por cierto tengo otra hija no esta presente pero si te la encuentras ten cuidado tu me entiendes no chaito a todos yo llego antes y te muestro la casa pero mientras puedes ir viendo la-le dio un beso fugas en la mejilla –chaito los quiero-y con esto se retiro

-bueno muchacho yo también debo ir a trabajar yo también así que como ya te dijo mi esposa puedes ir mirando la casa ten cuidado, y recuerda que este es como tu nuevo hogar-dijo esto en forma de se despedida y se retiro dejando al castaño completamente solo en mitad de todo

El ama de llaves llego para indicarle su habitación el la siguió y cuando esta le abrió la puerta y le entrego las llaves shaoran agradeció cortésmente y entro en ella

Cuando se encontró dentro de ella la inspecciono se dio cuenta que era my parecida a la que tenia en su hogar las paredes estaban pintadas de verde oscuro los muebles cuidadosamente colocados de color verde oscuro combinados con negro al igual que su cama, cuando abrió su closet encontró que todas sus cosas ya habían sido colocadas cuidadosamente en su lugar

Luego de haber conocido lo que seria por tiempo indefinido su habitación miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi era hora del almuerzo así que se arreglo y bajo pero cuando bajo se dio cuenta que solo estaban en el comedor el señor y la señora kinomoto por lo tanto se llevo una gran desilusión

-_vaya y yo que tenia la gran ilusión de que conocería a su otra hija pero ni modo-_pensó bastante desilusionado el castaño sentándose

-y bien dinos que te a parecido tu habitación?-pregunto cortésmente el señor kinomoto

-pues bastante amplia y cómoda de hecho

Después de esto el castaño guardo silencio casi durante toda la sena, después la señora kinomoto se ocupo de darle un pequeño recorrido por la casa lo llevo a tres habitaciones las cuales fueron las de sus dos hijos varones y la alcoba principal las cuales les parecieron muy normales después de esto la señora de la casa se disculpo por lo que mas o menos le entendió es que ella es una diseñadora así que tenia cosas pendientes, pero después de esto se dirigió a todos los lados de la casa incluido el garaje estando allí le llamo mucho la atención una especie de portón que estaba cerrado con 3 candados todos de una alta seguridad y no se podía ver nada ya que lo único que se veía era el reflejo del que estaba enfrente de la puerta después de eso subió pero se fijo en algo que no se había detallado antes y era que había una puerta de color negro era muy extraño ya que todas las demás puertas eran de color madera así que como dice el refrán "la curiosidad mato al gato" así fue como le llego a nuestro querido joven

-_será solo un vistazo-_pensó haciendo caso omiso a todos los anuncios que habían pegados a la puerta tales como" no molestar""prohibido entra""si no escuchas esto y te encuentro…………..estas frito" eran anuncios los cuales el ignoro

Y así fue como se aventuro por la habitación cuando estuvo dentro de ella se fijo bien en que era mucho mas grande que cualquier otra incluso mas grande que la principal el cual lo inquieto pero en lo que se fijo bien era en los detalles que habían en la habitación era completamente negra con estrellas platudas y blancas otras eran solo delineadas todos los detalles eran todos en blanco y negro los muebles la cama los cojines todo era en blanco y negro otros detalles pequeños detalles en gris pero muy pequeños sin olvidar que la alfombra era de color blanco my limpia lo cual hacia ver iluminada la habitación, pero la habitación era muy iluminada tenia todos los ventanales de techo a piso las cortinas eran la de la derecha negra y la izquierda era de color banca pero supuso que era la de la hija de los kinomoto ya que era la única habitación que no le habían mostrado además are muy ordenada para ser la de un hombre así que salio de allí con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado

Luego de que llego a su habitación le anunciaron que seria pronto la hora de comer así que durmió un poco cuando se despertó ya era muy tarde así que se alisto rápidamente para la cena tan pronto como estuvo listo bajo

-_"tal vez pueda conocer a la menor hay seria algo muy reconfortante otra que tengo a mis pies con tan solo susurrarle un hola a veces me canso de tanta atención por parte de las chicas"-_pensó orgullosamente el joven li

Cuando bajo se encontró con que solo estaban los integrantes de la familia que ya conocía ni nadie mas ni pero esperen

-hola shaoran muchacho te presento a mi padre –dice la señora kinomoto

-es un gusto –dice algo serio el señor-mi nombre es kokico ¿y el tuyo?

-mucho gusto señor mi nombre es shaoran li

-y ¿a que vienes aquí?

-bueno yo vengo para las competencias físicas

-ha ello si no estoy mal mi…………-pero al ganarse las miradas de los hijos de kinomoto lo reitero-mis nietos quisieron entrar alguna vez ¿ no fue así?

-si si lo fue- respondieron a uníoslo los dos nietos de este

-y dime cariño como te pareció tu nuevo hogar-pregunta la señora kinomoto con una amplia sonrisa

-la verdad me pareció muy bonita es realmente maravillosa-

Dice el y le llega algo a la mente-disculpe señora ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro porque no haber

-si es que yo quería saber……….-pero al mirar que se había ganado una mirada nada buena departe de los hermanos lo reconsidero-bueno…..he…¿Cuándo empiezan mis estudios?-_"si esa pregunta llego como caída del cielo"_

-bueno pues veras tu informe ya esta en tu habitación y pues mi hija te llevara y pues empiezas en dos días ya que hoy es viernes

-entiendo

Después de esto todo el mundo guardo silencio y cada uno subió a su habitación pero lo que le pareció curioso fue que el mayor de los kinomoto durante casi todo el tiempo se la paso mirando hacia la puerta como esperando que alguien llegara pero nunca fue así

Ya era pasada de la media noche cuando perturbo algo en medio de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en casa kinomoto el cual fue un golpe muy alto en la puerta

-DEJAME YA!!!!!!!!!-grataba alguien aparentemente una mujer la cual hizo que el castaño se levantara de un golpe quedando totalmente sentado en la cama-

Touya ya déjame en paz ya estoy ARTA NO SOY UNA NIÑA NO LO ENTIENDES –dice furiosamente –SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!!

-NO!!!!!-decía un muy sulfuroso touya-CADA VEZ QUE TE DEJAMOS SOLA HACES ALGUNA ESTUPIDES NO TE VOY A SOLTAR –tomando un poco de respiro para continuar-ADEMAS ESTP FUE LA TAPA NO LO ENTIENDE FUE LA TERCERA VEZ QUE TE SACO EN ESTE MES QUE TE SACO DE LA ESTACION DE POLICIA-seguía gritando-NO LO ESNTIENDES TU NO TE MANDAS SOLO NO LO HACES NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-PUES NO ES LO QUE YO RECUERDO DEDE QUE ERA NIÑA SABES ESTOY ARTA CUANDO ALGO MALO TODOS SE ENTERAN PERO CUANDO NO AGO NADA MALO HAY SI NO ADEMAS NO ME VENGAS CON RECLAMOS TU MENOS QUE NADIE DESDE QUE TIENES ESA NOVIECITA OCEA-como contando con los dedos y volteando los ojos-A SI DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA SIEMPRE AS TENIDO NOVIA JA NUNCA ME HAS PUESTO ATENCION ADEMAS NI HABLAR DE HIROSHI SIEMPRE PENSANSDO EN EL SU ESTUPIDA NOVIA Y ADEMAS SUS ESTUDIOS ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO TODOS SUS ESTUPIDOS ESTUDIOS –sacándose de su agarre – ADEMAS ESTOY CANSADA ASI QUE ADIOS

Subiendo de mala gana las escaleras y antes de entrar en su habitación se vio detenida por alguien

-¡y ahora que?

-que paso hoy

-no te IM-POR-TA-y después de eso un portazo junto en toda la cara

Y un castaño que dormía en la habitación del lado y escuchaba todo el escándalo pensó que pronto conocería a la causante de la productora de esos fritos

La noche siguió transcurriendo normalmente y luego llego la mañana y para el castaño o fue una noche nada fácil pues la ansiedad que sentía no lo dejo casi dormir así que se levanto y se dirigió a arreglarse quería estar realmente bien presentado bajo con mucha atención buscando a una chica algo semejante a las que el estaba acostumbrado

-buenos días querido ¿que tal noche?-pregunta la señora kinomoto muy expectante

-muy bien

-YA BASTA DEJAME TE DIGO NO QUIERO PORQUE NO TE LARGAS Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ

Cuando el castaño se percato se dio cuenta que en la mesa habían 6 platos todos con la comida servida pero aun sentía curiosidad quería saber quien era aquella chica que gritaba y la razón por la que lo hacia realmente lo mataba la curiosidad, despues de aquel escándalo bajo una muchacha del servicio la cual tomo uno de los platos y subió con el al segundo piso luego se escucho que una puerta se cerro no con mucho cuidado

Después de todo esto bajo el mayor de los kinomoto

-no desayunas hijo-pregunta una preocupada madre

-se me quito el apetito-después de ello se fue por la puerta principal

-vaya que familia mas extraña pero bueno no me puedo quejar……………-el joven li no pudo continuar ya qué vio algo que realmente lo sorprendió la bodega que había visto cerrada el día de ayer estaba abierta y edemas se escuchaba que algo como un motor estaba prendido dentro de esta así que se acerco hasta que diviso lo que ya suponía una harley muy moderna pero cuando hacho un vistazo al resto de la bodega se dio cuenta que más bien allí dentro había era toda una colección de estas motos axial que eso llamo su atención y se acerco aun más queriéndose montar en la moto prendida y estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando

-¿Que demonios crees que haces niño ha?-se asusto todo y volteo a mirar de inmediato quien se dirigía a él pero al darse cuenta era nada mas que una linda castaña de más o menos 17 años de edad tenia el cabello a mitad de espalda e iba vestida con un esqueleto totalmente negro ceñido a su gran cuerpo con unos pantalones sueltos y unas converse negras algo gastadas ya al igual que su pantalón que estaba deshaciéndose en las botas se quedo impresionado ya que ella tenia un cigarrillo pero hubiera querido ver sus ojos pero desafortunadamente tenia unas gafas totalmente negras que incluso el podía ver su reflejo en ellas – te pregunte algo contesta ya-dijo la castaña no con muy buen humor

-bu...Bueno-tartamudeo un poco pero él no supo el porque-bueno lo que pasa es que esta moto me parece fantástica y-pero el castaño se percato de que ni él ni ella se habían presentado axial que prosiguió –que modales tu debes ser la hija de los kinomoto mi nombre es shaoran li –le extendió la mano cortésmente esperando que ella la estrechara pero esperándose quedo ya que la castaña paso por untado de él dejándolo total y completamente sorprendido

-si si como sea el mió e sakura kinomoto-dijo sin ganas después arrojo al piso el cigarrillo lo piso y se subió a la moto

-no crees que tus hermanos se enfadaran con tigo?-pregunto curioso ya al parecer esto le causo mucha gracia a la castaña porque embozo una sonrisa-digo porque saques sus motos cuando ellos no están

La castaña se bajo de la moto se quito las gafas y al hacer eso shaoran pudo divisar sus ojos los cuales eran verdes como las esmeraldas

-estas preciosuras no son de mis hermano – se acerco a él y por una extraña razón lo puso nervioso su rostros quedaron muy cerca tan ceca que shaoran podía sentir el aliento de ella golpeando contra su cara –son mías soquete –lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo se giro y al hacer esto el pudo ver tras su hombro izquierdo uno tatuaje de un corazón con espigas y alas totalmente negro lo cual lo sorprendió aun mas

Ella se monto en su moto salio de la boga luego se bajo de la moto apago todas las luces

-¿te piensas quedar cuidando mis motos niño?-pregunto de forma irónica ya que shaoran aun seguía en el suelo

De inmediato él se percato de eso se paro y salio de la bodega, después de eso ella cojio todos los candados los cerro se coloco un buso gris encima una chaqueta de cuero negra se encamino hacia su moto y solo se vio el humo es que esta votaba

-que chica mas extraña-se dijo el castaño- pero me la ganare y le ganare


	2. Comienza el juego

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 2**

**COMIENZA EL JUEGO**

Ya había pasado el fin de semana y en lo que equivalía de este casi no había visto a la extraña castaña pero bueno eso no era tan importante él se había prometido a sí mismo el conquistar a esa hermosa castaña lo haría le costara lo que le costara así que con este pensamiento se levanto bastante optimista hoy empezaban sus clases así que se alistaría lo más sexi que pudiera para romper corazones como el mismo o decía pues en Hong Kong tenía fama de mujeriego por ello mismo era tan encantador ante las miradas de las mujeres que él mismo se profesaba fe

Así que se alisto rápidamente su uniforme era como cualquier otro era de camisa blanca manga larga, corbata amarilla con rayas en diagonal negras pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color y por ultimo un bléiser color negro con el escudo de la institución se puso su uniforme muy casual y bajo a comer cuando bajo encontró la misma sorpresa del fin de semana 6 platos servidos en la mesa todos excepto dos tenían dueño el uno era el de él lo podía suponer pero el otro era obvio que era de la castaña pero no le prestó la mayor atención y se limito a sentarse en el asiento que le correspondía

--buen día querido –especulo la señora kinomoto –que tal noche pasaste?

--muy bien se lo agradezco –respondió cortésmente le joven li

De repente alguien bostezo en las escaleras y el pudo divisar a una castaña medio dormida con sé que él supuso era por decirlo así su pijama la cual casi no le puede quitar la mirada de enzima ya que su pijama era simplemente una pantaloneta nagra suelta con una camisa sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo de color gris

Pero de repente sintió un codazo en su estomago y supuso que fue propinado por parte de hiroshi el hermano de la castaña el cual se excuso de una forma muy poco creíble pensó él

--lo siento se me resbalo un poco tan solo el brazo—

--- no te preocupes se que fue un accidente, eso pasa --- le respondió shaoran aun masajeando el área afectada por el golpe

Pero en un momento al voltear la mirada a la señora kinomoto pudo notar su disgusto con la forma en que su hija se había presentado a desayunar

---buen día --- saludo la castaña para disponerse a comer pero no pudo alcanzar siquiera a probar bocado cuando su madre la cual se encontraba sentada a su izquierda le voto el plato con una agilidad terrible—QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE HA

-QUE DEMONIOS ME SUCEDE? ESO DEBERIA PREGUNTARTELO YO A TI QUE AXASO ESTAS LOCA COMO TE ATREVES A PRESENTARTE CON ESA FACHA A DESAUNAR ¿QUE NO TIENES RESPETO POR NADIE?—dijo total y completamente sulfurada nadeshko

…PUES NO COMO TE PARECE NUNCA ME LO ENSEÑARON-eso sí que había sido un insulto para su madre que realmente estaba enojada

-NO PUEDES RESPONDERME DE ESA MANERA YO SOY TU MADRE NO PUEDES RESPONDERME ASI Y LO SABES

-PUES QUE CREES NO TENIAS PORQUE HABERME ARREBATADO MI COMIDA SI CUANDO YO NO HE HECHO NAD MALO—todos los presentes no sabían qué hacer y con que a shaoran respectaba se limito a comer igual que los demás la dos mujeres estaban de pie mirándose fijamente la una a la otra sin siquiera temblarles la mirada

-PUES LO HICE POR QUE ERES UNA NIÑA MAL CRIADA –

-JA PUES TU NO ERES UNA MAMA QUE QUISIERA DECEAR NADESHKO DE HECHO TE ABORRESCO Y ERES UNA P………….-pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que toya había tomado el control de la situación y en un impulso notable había abofeteado a sakura con todas la fuerzas que podía

Esto provoco que a la castaña se le inundaran los ojos de lagrimas pero ogro controlarse y no salió a luz ninguna lagrima

-QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES—dijo histérica y totalmente colerizada sakura

-ella es tu madre y debes respetarla no es la forma de tratarla –dijo tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado

-PUES QUE CREES? SOPRESA NO ME IMPORTA –ganándose así una mirada de reproche por parte de toya-y y ase me quito el apetito me voy a acostar

Pero la castaña no alcanzo ni a reaccionar cuando la sujetaban fuertemente d la muñeca

-no lo harás porque hoy tienes que llevar al mocoso al instituto y te voy a llevar por seguridad si –dijo toya terminando su desayuno

-y que si no lo hago?-pregunto la castaña mas con un tono afirmativo que otra cosa

.atente a las consecuencias –dijo tan tranquilo como si cualquier cosa se tratase

-de acuerdo –dijo y se marcho sin decir una palabra más dejando un gran silencio en la mesa

-no tenias que hacerlo y lo sabes –dijo nadeshko en forma de agradecimiento

-debía hacerlo en ocasiones se comporta tan insoportable que ni ella misma se aguanta- después de ello no se escucho un ruido más

Ya todos se habían marchado a sus respectivas obligaciones y quedaran simplemente toya y shaoran esperando la llegada de sakura cuando bajo llevaba puesto el uniforme obviamente correspondiente al de mujeres era parecido al de hombres solo que tenia falda negra me días y ya de resto todo era igual

-_"¡que piernas!"—_pensó el joven li ya que la falda de sakura no eras 2 o3 centímetros arriba de la rodilla el pudo notar que por lo menos tenía una altura de 7 centímetros

--el que piensa pierde—le susurro al oído la joven kinomoto al pasar por el lado

Que humillante había sido eso en verdad lo había encontrado mirando sus piernas eso había sido terrorífico se subió al auto de toya kinomoto y siguió divagando en sus pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo en frente de lo que parecía ser el instituto y allí sakura le ordeno bajarse

-bien escucha te llevare a la oficina del director te presentaras allí luego te llevaran el estúpido salón que te corresponde y por último --se detuvo frente a él observo todo el área y noto que todas la chicas o mujeres en la manzana los miraban –no soy responsable de tu club de niñas tontas que van detrás tuyo y si se enteran que te conozco espero que no sea por tu boca porque con lo que a mí respecta no será por la mía ¿entendido?

El simplemente se limito a asentir en señal de que en realidad había entendido con ello fue suficiente para ella así que lo llevo a la oficina del director y de ahí en adelante en realidad no le importaba lo que sucediera con él ya no era su problema.

Cuando llego a donde el director ocurrió lo que se imagino se presento frente a él y luego el muy gentil director le señalo su nuevo salón no sin antes decirle que habían tres 11s y que a él le correspondería el 2 ,11-2 exactamente que era dirigido por el profesor terada así que llamo a la puerta y salió un hombre (no creo que sea necesario describirlo los bien fanáticos saben perfectamente como es no?) con una radiante sonrisa

-si director ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-pregunto el hombre muy gentilmente

-bien este es el nuevo alumno que llego y estará bajo su cargo su nombre el shaoran li-después de ello se marcho sin decir más el director

-de acuerdo pasa –le invito el profesor cuando paso noto que todas las miradas llegaban a él pero este no realizo el más mínimo gesto no era su costumbre sorprenderse fácilmente y que en especial las miradas femeninas se enfocaban en el—bien alumnos el es shaoran li – lo presento el profesor luego de que termino de escribir el nombre en el pizarrón –bien veamos donde te sentare –dijo pensando el profesor ---a si, kinomoto

Al escuchar este apellido se le erizo la piel como era posible que ella estuviera allí en el mismo salón eso sí que lo sobresalto

-qué?—dijo con su mismo tono frio y sin ningún tipo de expresión

--quítate de ese puesto sabes perfectamente que tu puesto es el de adelante—le reprocho el profesor

--no hay nadie que lo ocupe –dijo en respuesta a su reproche

--no ahora lo necesito el nuevo se sentara allí –dijo terada en contestación

--que karma el de hoy –dijo sakura levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de adelante

--dijo algo kinomoto?-pregunto el profesor terada de manera irónica

-SI, QUE Q-U-E-K-A-R-M-A-E-L-D-E-H-O-Y-CONTENTO!!!!!

-perfecto – sonrió el profesor –ok ve y siéntate –así obedeció la orden shaoran –a por cierto kinomoto –llamo el profesor la cual se encontraba sentada con un codo apoyado en el pupitre y mirando por la ventana y cuando esta miro—A DETENCION!!!!!!!—grito furico el profesor

--pero hoy no puedo tengo practica de porristas –refunfuño sakura

--no me interesa en realidad – respondió el profesor sin prestarle mucha importancia a la justificación d la castaña

Así continuo todo el día de inmediato shaoran hizo amistad con unos cuantos estudiantes entre ellos se encontraba Eriol, Yamazaki, Kay, y otro chico llamado Misu su simpatía con ellos fue muy buena para ser un recién llegado pero de inmediato se percato que junto con sakura no eran los favoritos de los profesores pero la verdad no le prestó mucha importancia a ese hecho

Cuando hubo ya un receso sakura se estiro hacia atrás aun sentada en el puesto y se acerco Tomoyo

--hola sak como estas?---- pregunto Tomoyo

--tomy para serte sincera no ha sido mi mejor fin de semana perdí dos carreras de cinco y no me fue muy bien con las apuestas y la verdad es que necesito ese dinero ya sabes para que no?—dijo pensativamente sakura

---AUN SIGUES CON ESA ESTUPIDA IDEA---le grito Tomoyo al tiempo que golpeaba el puesto con las manos y la miraba casi con los ojos aguados, ganándose así la mirada del grupo de chicos en especial la de Eriol ---cuando desistirás no lo entiendes es una locura

--tomy quisieras callarte todos se enteraran no lo entiendes—dijo muy despreocupadamente

Pero le llamo la atención que todos su amigos se dirigían hacia allí pero aun así mostro su habitual despreocupación

---hey, sak, tomy, chiharu, rika, y como olvidarme de ti naoko preciosa si hace poco la pasamos tan bien linda lo recuerdas---saludo de su forma clásica no otro que Kay

--Claro cómo olvidarlo si me burle de ti cuando no me pudiste responder ….en la casa de tus padres porque no tenias dinero eso nunca lo olvidare—le respondió de la misma forma burlona naoko y todos rieron

Dando así a conocer a la castaña que ya todo el combo esta va reunido

-bueno que ta si van bajando y nos vemos en el árbol detrás de biblioteca todos estuvieron de con la propuesta de Eriol realmente necesitaban salir de ese salón tan agobiante, así que sin mas todos bajaron y los chicos invitaron a shaoran que los acompañara el no objeto en contra todo lo contrario le agrado la idea pero con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a notar que todos se dirigían a la salida excepto sakura lo cual le llamo la atención pero así mismo noto que Eriol se acercaba a ella y Tomoyo y después se marchaba tomo yo

--bien chicas tengo el gusto de presentarles la nueva pieza de colección que tenemos para el día de hoy su nombre es SHAORAN –todos se quedaron mirando a Kay gracias a la presentación tan infantil que hacía en ese momento cuando ya todos estaban reunidos –que amargados –después de su fracaso con la presentación de shaoran se sentó al lado de naoko quien le pego en la cabeza un gran golpe

--bien shaoran de donde bienes?—pregunto prontamente Tomoyo

--yo vengo de Hong Kong –respondió fríamente shaoran

--y a que viniste?—pregunto esta vez rika

--vine por las competencias físicas

--a ya a esas competencias pertenece también sak no es así sak?---dijo Misu pero cuando todos estaban buscando a sakura se percataron que no estaba –hey, donde esta?

--mira halla viene con Eriol valla fíjate tomy no sea que tu mejor amiga te este quitando a Eriol—dijo Yamazaki

--lo dudo---dijo Tomoyo de una muy mala manera y mirando muy mal a Yamazaki por hacer ese comentario

---mira mami como se mueve esa muñequita –dijo Kay mientras se levantaba en dirección a sakura y se ponía justo delante de ella y la sujetaba por la cintura

--hey, déjala que ella es mía y de nadie más –dijo poniéndose de pie Misu y cogiendo de lado derecho a sakura

--ustedes se olvidan quien la conoció primero verdad?—dijo Yamazaki cogiendo por el lado izquierdo a la castaña

Todos se encontraban acorralando a la castaña pero esta parecía como si ni le importara en realidad solo miraba por encima del hombro de Kay la mirada fija que shaoran tenía clavada en ella y de un momento a otro shaoran no pudo sostener más la mirada y se ruborizo tan solo un poco pero nadie se percato de ello y simplemente se limitaron a reír por la situación tan habitual entre ellos después de este acto tan extraño para shaoran todos soltaron a sakura quien se sentó simplemente como si nada hubiera ocurrido

--valla linda que vas a hacer con lo de la práctica de porristas?—pregunto Tomoyo quien era sujetada por su novio Eriol

--no tengo idea pero si falto a una detención más de seguro que me expulsan y no quiero ir a un internada de eso estoy segura peor si no voy a la practica la muy zorra de taky de seguro aprovechara la oportunidad no me cabe duda – se quedo pensativa

--oye sak entre tanto porque no haces un buen trabajo para el profesor y le dices que es recompensa de detención porque no hablas con él tal vez te deje presentarlo y no te tenga en detención no te parece?—opino rika y todos asintieron

---oye preciosa creo que no conoces a nuestro nuevo integrante él es shaoran –dijo Misu de una forma más relajado que la forma con la que la había presentado Kay

---si algo creo que lo note durante el acoso por parte de ustedes –dijo sakura y todos rieron

..Si bueno creo que nuestro grupo a está demasiado grande no le parece y todo porque unos traen novios de otros eso no me parece –dijo naoko – pues verán Tomy trajo a Eriol, Eriol le presento a Yamazaki a Chiharu, Yamazaki me presento a Misu y Misu le presento a Kay a Rika y solo falta sak no es así?

--oye y shaoran que ha me lo dejan por fuera o qué?—dijo en forma de burla Eriol

--que bien espero no demorar en encontrar alguien para sakura –dijo shaoran mirando fijamente a sakura

--si o tal vez yo encuentre alguien para ti aunque creo que eso no será difícil creo que lo difícil será que estés estable con una sola persona no te parece?—dijo en tono burlón sakura

--considero que será más difícil para mí encontrar alguien que quiera estar con trigo gracias a tu olor e gasolina mezclada con cigarrillo—pero al decir esto la castaña abrió de par en par los ojos ya se lo esperaba

--me dijiste que lo habías dejado esa fue tu promesa no la cumpliste no lo puedo creer yo confié en ti tu hermano confió en todos confiamos en ti no me parase justificable que estés acabando con tu vida sakura que no tienes conciencia nunca de lo que haces porque no te haces un poco responsable con tu propia vida si sakura primero será eso después que será a dime sakura droga si es que ya no la estas usando según tu para escapar de tu vida pues lo que haces es terminar con tu vida de eso no cabe duda eres la persona más irresponsable y testaruda masoquista y mucho más que conozco en el planeta no puedo creer que haya confiado en después de conocerte tan bien creo que fui aun más tonta que tu –le regaño Tomoyo luego se paro y se fue siendo seguida por Eriol

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y se pararon

--bueno creo que es hora de ir al salón o si no llegaremos tarde –dijo Kay-linda estarás bien? quieres que hable con ella ?—la pregunto Kay cuando estuvo al lado de sakura notando que estaba a punto de llora

--no, estoy bien no te preocupes tanto –dijo para tranquilizarlo sakura

Cuando ya todos se habían retirado se quedaron sakura y shaoran de pie solos

--oye, lo lamento no pensé que ella lo fuera a tomar así y mucho menos tu lo juro—trato de disculparse shaoran

--lárgate –fue lo único que atino a decir sakura

Sin querer incomodar más a la castaña de lo que ya lo había hecho se marcho.

Después de clases sakura se acerco al profesor y le pidió que le permitir era entregar el trabajo de lo que él quisiera a cambio de que no la enviara a detención el profesor accedió y depuse de esto fue al vestíbulo de mujeres se encontró con Tomoyo y le explico que después de la noche en la detención sabia que nada bueno pasaría y que lo hiso en un momento de debilidad y shaoran la encontró así pero que no quería pelear con ella si fue y fue entonces cuando se cambio con el uniforme de entrenamiento que era un top en forma de buzo azul claro con una especie de short blanco con una línea a cada lado de este color azul claro y unos tenis blancos así iban todas vestidas cuando salieron a entrenar

--mira esto amigo me encanta la práctica de porristas a ti no?—dijo Kay a shaoran cuando cio que salían las porristas del vestíbulo

Shaoran no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era a sakura en casi paños menores seso era algo que él no se esperaba pero de repente mira alrededor y noto que no era el único que observaba de una manera peculiar a la castaña si no que las gradas estaban realmente llenas de admiradores casi boqui abiertos

--oye porque casi todos miran a sakura y no a otras chicas?-pregunto de repente shaoran

--amigo simple porque es la única que nunca en la historia ha aceptado salir con un chico si me entiendes capitanes de futbol, baloncesto, futbol americano y todo tipo de deportes hasta él de natación la han invitado más de una vez a salir pero ella se le ha negado a todos por esa razón es por decir así la soltera más codiciada amigo a demás que es la capitana de las porristas por esa simple causa créeme no es fácil para nosotros sus amigos mirarla de forma buena por ejemplo Kay primero se fijo en ella Misu es otro casi todos lo han hecho per se resignar a ser sus amigos

--y tu?

--pues veras yo la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón así que para mí no fue así en cambio a Tomoyo la conocí hasta haces aproximadamente dos o un año por ello me parece encantadora

--A ya veo—fue lo único a lo que se limito a responder shaoran

Después de la práctica sakura se dirigía hacia los vestíbulos de mujeres cuando se le acerco el capitán de futbol

--oye, sakura como estas?

--bien gracias porque la pregunta?

--no pensé que estabas cansada debido a la práctica solo eso pero te veo impecable es que ni siquiera se te desbarato tu linda cola de caballo no lo puedo creer

Pero lo que no se percato este chico fue que un cierto castaño observaba desde lejos

--y ese que esta con sakura quien es?—le pregunto shaoran a Eriol

--porque la curiosidad mi amigo?—pero al decir esto noto que se ganaba una muy mala mirada por parte de shaoran así que se limito a responder—simple mi querido amigo él es el capitán de futbol aunque esta aun pasito de salir del equipo y es uno de los tantos pretendientes que tiene sakura

Después de esta respuesta shaoran se quedo mirando fijamente hacia el lado donde estaba la castaña con el susodicho y no se aguanto más la escena y fue cono ellos

--así que, que dices cariño vas o no vas con migo este fin de semana a jugar tenis con mi familia

--no soy buena jugando tenis y menos si es con trigo cariñito

--anda sabes que lo quieres

..Fíjate que no además no estoy libre

--a si y se puede saber que es tan importante

--va salir con migo este fin de semana—interrumpió shaoran cogiendo a la castaña por la cintura para sorpresa de todos los presentes

--a si pues tu telo pierdes cariñito—respondió de mala gana el capitán y se marcho

--se puede saber porque hiciste eso—pregunto la castaña de mala manera

--pues veras creo que te debía una por lo de Tomoyo y quise recompensarte con este pequeño favor eso es todo—respondió shaoran

--bien pero creo que no tienes que seguir sujetando mi cintura porque ya no hay nadie y debo irme a cambiar

--a si qué pena—dijo el castaño retirando rápidamente las manos de sakura

--bueno ya estoy lista fuimonos saku—dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasta saliendo del vestíbulo

--estás loca no me he cambiado –dijo sakura

--no importa —dijo Tomoyo

--Tomoyo estas loca mira como estoy debo irme a cambiar no te parece—dijo de un tono muy irónico sakura

Pero shaoran no apartava la vista de la castaña

"_mira esos pechos ese abdomen esa cintura esa cadera y esas piernas nadie como ella eso es fijo como es que no es modelo como no puede ser que estoy pensando_—negó con la cabeza—_por dios que pensamientos tan bajos pero es que con ella así presentándose tan fácil me imagino a sakura por todos lados vestida así un momento vestida así no eso no lo puedo permitir ella así eso es inconcebible"_—pensaba el castaño ajeno ala discusión que tenían sakura y Tomoyo

--si me permiten hablar—opino shaoran

--creo que está bien—dijo Tomoyo

--verán esta próximo un clima bestial y creo que sakura podría atrapar un resfriado con lo frágil que se ve que es ella lo dijo yo no es por nada más y pues no creo que as u hermano le guste que ande por toda tomada vestida así pero por otro lado vamos para la casa y no nos demoramos mucho que digamos no?—observo a todos y noto que hacían un esfuerzo grandísimo para contener la risa

--shaoran amigo tu no nos conoces no justes antes de conocernos de acuerdo dijo Eriol pasando por encima de los hombros de shaoran uno de sus brazos—no vamos cada uno a nuestras casas pequeño –le dijo Eriol a él en el oído

--a donde vamos ya lo veras—

--como sea yo me voy a cambiar es lo único que se—y entro así al vestíbulo sakura

Unos cuantos minutos después ya estaba lista con el uniforme reglamentario del instituto

--vámonos—dijo Kay

Todos iban con sus respectivos novios excepto claro sakura y shaoran; sakura paro frente a una tienda y todos la observaban por la vitrina, se puso tras la barra registradora y se notaba que estaba coqueteando con el de la tienda luego le dijo algo en el oído le paso un billete en la mano aun diciéndole algo en el oído y el pobre chico quedo sin aliento cuando ella le regalo un beso en la mejilla el pobre solo asintió le empaco algo sakura le pico el ojo le mando un beso en el aire y salió de la tienda

--listo—dijo alzando el paquete y todos la aplaudieron

--esa es mi saku –dijo Kay

--esta es la última vez la próxima la hace alguien más ok—dijo firmemente

--de acuerdo pero lástima que nuestros novios no nos dejen—dijo chiharu

--por eso soy libre—dijo sakura

--y a donde vamos?—pregunto shaoran

-a este lugar mi querido amigo—dijo Eriol mientras quitaba algunas ramas y dejaba ver un parque infantil ya muy viejo y deteriorado como para que algún niño entrara en el además de que estaba supremamente escondido

--miren esto—dijo sakura mientras sacaba de la bolsa una botella de ron

Después de aproximadamente 4 horas de solo charla burlas y risas se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde pues eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche y cada uno se retiro a su casa por fortuna estaban juntos sakura y shaoran

--sabes creo que me simpatizas pero no le digas nada de esto a mi familia tienen un plan muy jarto además que hoy es lunes y yo tomando no te imaginas todo lo que pueden llagar a hacerme son terribles—le dijo sakura a shaoran mientras llegaban a la casa luego de que estuvieron allí shaoran llevo a sakura a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama

--sabes eres guapo—le dijo mientras se acercaba a él

--no sabes lo que dices estas hebrea

--pero no has oído que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad?

Cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de shaoran y lo beso él se quedo sin respiración total con ese beso

--que lindo—fue lo último que dijo para después desplomarse sobre la cama y quedar total y completamente dormida

Luego shaoran se fue a su habitación y se acostó a dormir después de todo estaba muy cansado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK SE QUE NO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO ESCRIBIR Y GRACAS POR TODO DE VERDAD Y CUALQUIER COSA DE "CAMBIASTE MI MUNDO" NO ES CULPA MIA LOS CAPITULOS LOS TIENE MI EDITORA "ESTRELLA"**

**CHAU**


	3. Bienvenido a mi otro mundo

**QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**BIENVENIDO A MI OTRO MUNDO**

_Pip pippip pip__pip_

Sonaba la alarma que indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse pero una castaña bastante molesta no pensaba hacer caso y mucho menos levantarse después de una noche como la que había tenido definitivamente no pensaba levantarse pero su planes se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño golpe el cual ocasiono que se despertara pues nuestra querida sakura se había confiado demasiado por el tamaño de su cama y se había caído

-aush-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sakura gracias a que había quedado casi que chata con aquel golpe –que paso

-tu que crees? –alguien le respondió

-_esa voz se me hace bastante conocida ¡oh no!-pensó para si la castaña_

Sakura levanto lentamente la mirada unos zapatos se mordió los labios un pantalón gris _¡oh no! _ Una camisa blanca manga larga luego unos brazos cruzados y no quería ver la cara

-me podrías decir porque llevas puesto el uniforme no estas debajo de tus cobijas y aun mejor porque llegaste tan tarde anoche?

-bu..bueno..amm…estaba en …. Casa ..d..de Tomoyo si …y pues llegue tarde y bastante cansada por un trabajo que estábamos haciendo y pues llegue cansada y lo que hice fue recostarme y me quede dormida eso no es nada nuevo-decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño entro en el y cerro la puerta

-mmmmmm entonces no veras problema con que hable con el nuevo invitado de la casa bueno entonces hablare con el adiós sakura

La puerta se abrió de par en par

-no espera toya jajaja estaba bromeando además que tiene que ver el con todo esto

-pues veras mi querida hermana crees que no vi que él te entro en tu habitación anoche además de que tienes una cara de resaca que no puedes ocultarlo

-eso no es cierto yo no tengo resaca

-como sea sakura debes bajar al desayuno o se te hará tarde

Sakura se alisto y bajo como siempre se encontró toda la familia y el nuevo visitante quien no le quito la mirada en todo el desayuno pero a diferencia del dia pasado ella no peleo con su madre ya que no se dirigieron siquiera ni una sola mirada hubo un largo desayuno y un largo silencio

El silencio se interrumpió por su padre

-sakura ya mande reparar tu auto ya esta en el garaje asi que ni toya ni hiroshi y el conductor te llevara mas entendido asi que desde ahora ya tienes de nuevo total control sobre tu transporte solo recuerda las reglas-termino mirando fijamente a su hija quien solo se limito a asentir dando a conocer que si había entendido

Luego del desayuno ella se dirigió al garaje donde se encontró con algo que no esperaba

-oye esperaba que por lo menos me dirigieras la palabra o le dijeras a tu familia lo nuestro-decía un orgulloso shaoran cruzado de brazos recostado contra el auto convertible de sakura ya listo para ir a la escuela

Sakura lo observaba total y completamente anonadada no solo por su estilo ya que se veía bastante guapo total y completamente imponente con el cabello aun un poco húmedo recostado contra su BMW esperándola a ella

-disculpa???-dijo una sakura intrigada por lo que el castaño le acababa de decir-pero no entiendo de lo que me estás hablando-decía mientras se acercaba a su auto y le desatibaba la alarma y depositaba su bolsa de entrenamiento y otra maleta y su bolso del instituto

-a como que que –decía shaoran mientras entraba al auto

--hey hey alto sal de mi auto consigue tu propio transporte no es mi problema si no lo tienes entendido

-a ya veo-decía shaoran mientras se terminaba de acomodar y miraba a la castaña con un poco de perspicacia-entendido si yo me bajo tal vez por casualidades de la vida tu hermano me lleve y entre charla y charla se me salga el porque tuve que llevarte a tu habitación y contarle que fuiste tu quien me beso a tesorito

-de acuerdo pero yo no soy responsable de que amanezcas muerto mañana de acuerdo-volteo a mirarlo y no se dio cuenta de que él estaba demasiado cerca de ella tanto que al momento que volteo bruscamente a mirarlo su narices tropezaron y shaoran aprovecho para besarla

Al momento de sentir los labios de shaoran sobre los suyos se estremeció totalmente pero al instante que se percato de lo que estaban haciendo sakura se separo bruscamente

-se puede saber que estas haciendo?-dijo mientras le pegaba un pequeño golpe en el pecho

-pensé que se te aria familiar y bien?- shaoran aun se encontraba muy cerca de ella y eso la ponía nerviosa

-pues-pronuncio en un tono bastante sensual y mientras recorría el rostro de shaoran con su dedo índice-me parece lo mas idiota que se te hubiera ocurrido-después de esto le pego una pequeña cachetada –ya se nos hiso tarde

Se apresuro a prender el auto y ponerlo en marcha.

Cuando llegaron al instituto se dieron cuenta que recargados contra el auto que pertenecía a Eriol estaban todos

-ok di que te encontré caminando y te recogí ¿entendido?

-de acuerdo-

Después de esta corta conversación sakura y shaoran se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos

Todos estaban hablando animosamente; Misu estaba recargado en el auto con naoko enzima de él, Kay se encontraba sujetando a Rika por la espalda pero aun así Kay se dio cuenta del auto que llego y de las personas que se bajaron de el

-¡SAK! Mi vida como estas como amaneciste - decía Kay con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa mientras aun sujetaba a su novia por la espalda, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio quien acompañaba a sakura-vaya li esto si es una sorpresa-dijo Kay de una forma muy ironica

-si no – dijo shaoran en forma de saludo

-ya Kay vaya pero que curioso ayer se fueron ustedes dos juntos y hoy llegan juntos se puede preguntar porque?-dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa

-pues veras….- no pudo terminar por que una muy nerviosa sakura lo interrumpió

-es que vivimos cerca ayer el me dejo en la casa y hoy lo vi caminando y que creen hoy es mi día de una obra buena y él fue el afortunado no es así?-

-si así es- respondió shaoran

-bien creo que se nos está haciendo un poco tarde no- dijo Eriol

-hay sak felicidades por recuperare tu auto quedo hermoso- dijo naoko

-si quien dijera que después de semejante choque que tuviste el auto quedara así- dijo Chiharu

-bueno aquí lo importante es que conseguimos con quien escaparnos de vez en cuando de nuevo no es así queridísima amiga –dijo Tomoyo de forma interesada y tomando la mano de sakura

-si aja como tú quieras Tomoyo-

-Hay pero que tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que el grupo mediocre valla sakura lo lamento por no haber estado en la práctica de ayer supongo que los chicos me extrañaron y tuvieron que conformarse con tigo no es así –dijo Taky quien era la enemiga de sakura a gran escala

-hay pero caro que te extrañaron ayer en la práctica taky pues no tenían de quien vomitar gracias a sus movimientos con tan poca gracia sabes yo si dije ayer porque la practica estuvo tan bien y ensayamos pocas veces la nueva coreografía pero no me había percatado de que nuestra peor porrista había faltado- dijo sakura en forma ironice y asiendo énfasis en una que otra palabra

-o claro que se tuvieron que conformar con la esposa de frankestein pues yo no vine-dijo taky en forma de envidia- así por cierto felicidades por reparar tu auto se ve fantástico para hace dos siglos jajaja vamos chicas-

-y así es como una bruja se retira con sus secuaces a planear la próxima ridiculez que harán si me entienden ¿no chicos?-esto lo dijo sakura dirigiéndose a sus amigos

Y todos rieron en notorias carcajadas; luego de un tiempo de risas se retiraron a su salón y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos puestos; luego de la clase de historia era bastante aburrida así que como raro se la paso toda la clase mirando por la ventana luego sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo del receso y sakura se levanto luego se aproximo Tomoyo a ella

-vas a comprar algo en la cafetería?- pregunto Tomoyo

-no veras tomy pensaba en pasar este descanso haciendo algunas cosas que debo resolver- le contesto sakura mientras organizaba sus cosas dentro del bolso

-bien si eso quieres-dijo algo decepcionada

Luego de ello sakura se fue dejando a Tomoyo decepcionada y por sobre todo sola al ver así a Tomoyo Eriol se acerco a ella

-amor que sucede-

-hay Eriol no se qué hacer lo intento por todo lado y ella simplemente no quiere abandonar esa estúpida idea debemos hacer algo y si le decimos a sus….-

-No Tomoyo estás loca parece como si no conocieras a la señora kinomoto sabes lo que le hiso la última vez que intento hacer eso aunque todo le saliera mal ella casi la mata no lo recuerdas Tomoyo esa no es una opción y lo sabes es mejor que la tratemos de convencer o tal vez y le impedimos todos los caminos-

-me crees estúpida o que obvio que ya lo he hecho pero siempre encuentra otro contacto y elimina todo rastro de sospecha es estúpido lo sé pero creo que será mejor estar pendiente de ella es lo único que podemos hacer de resto no podemos hacer nada mas-

-tienes razón-después de ello le dio un dulce beso en forma de consuelo

Lo que no se percataron ninguno de los dos es que un castaño los escucho y luego de oír esto fue tras sakura para averiguar que secreto era el que estaba ocultando sakura; la busco por toda la escuela y la encontró detrás de la escuela fumando y llorando y no se le hiso extraño

-oye que haces aquí-

-la pregunta es qué haces aquí-

-pensé que ya no fumabas pues creo que me equivoque no es así-

-piensa lo que se te dé la gana me tiene sin cuidado después de todo es mi vida no la tuya y por sobre todo es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana no es así-

Shaoran se acerco a sakura peligrosamente pero ella seguía con esa mirada helada que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento shaoran la tenia acorralada contra la pared y el estaba con una mano apoyada al lado derecho de ella y casi que se tocaban sus narices

-tengo una pregunta sakura-

-dila-

-porque me besaste anoche-

-te voy a decir una cosa – sakura voto el cigarrillo y tomo la camisa de shaoran y lo acerco a su rostro casi hasta tocar sus labios shaoran sintió una felicidad como un triunfo al sentirla tan cerca de él y sentía que ella lo necesitaba y que él no la necesitaba además de que sentía como si le hubiera arrebatado a todos los chicos de la escuela lo que ellos nunca tendrían- hago demasiadas estupideces cuando estoy hebrea además de que ya tengo a alguien para que te necesitaría dime-luego de ello lo aparto de su lado – se me hiso tarde adiós

Shaoran sintió una gran desilusión al no lograr su cometido como él pensó que ya lo tenía en sus manos

_-que ya __qué? Que para que ¿ es decir el es shaoran li es decir era el no cualquiera era shaoran li por dios esta mujer sí que o sabía que era lo que pensaba que era lo que tenía en la mente por favor quien podría superarlo quien ¡QUIEN! Tenía que averiguarlo _

**S&S**

Ya en el salón de clases de repente llego el director deportivo y llamo a todos aquellos que se hacían llamar capitanes pero en el salón solo se encontraba sakura la cual era la capitana de porristas

-que sucede?-pregunto sakura una vez estuvo fuera con el que era su director en la parte deportiva

-veras hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente y tenemos que resolverlo pronto- respondió su director-

Luego de ello el director la guio por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a el salón de conferencia donde ingresaron y al entrar sakura pudo notar que estaban los capitanes de todos los deportes cuando ella entro todos la voltearon a mirar y de una forma bastante peculiar

-que es lo que sucede-pregunto sakura

-bien sakura sabes que para tomar decisiones importantes debemos estar todos los capitanes - dijo el capitán de natación

-sakura esta es la posición…….veras yo el capitán de futbol me voy de la ciudad por razones personales –

-yo el capitán de natación he ya he sido expulsado de esta escuela

-¡sabes perfectamente que fue porque llegabas hebreo a las clases y los entrenamientos además de que sabes perfectamente que estabas expulsado ya hacía 6 meses y no habías informado nada

-bueno por decisión unánime todos los capitanes se retiran ya que aremos un nuevo comité pero hay una capitana que puede tomar su decisión si irse o quedarse. Dime sakura ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto su capitán

-yo no me retiro aun sigo en esto

-de acuerdo ya que quedaremos si capitanes tu sakura te encargaras junto al resto de la porristas de hacer campaña para que se inscriban en las actividades deportivas y para el viernes ya debemos tener a los obcionados para ser capitanes

-de acuerdo si no es más creo que me retiro

Luego de ello sakura se retiro de la sala de juntas se fue al salón y se acabo el día de clases salió como era normal y luego se dirigió al vestíbulo a cambiarse cuando de repente

-mira no lo puedo creer volvió con ella-decía una chica con una revista en las manos

-enfrentémoslo es Shanra Humiro y el es una estrella rock que esperabas

-hola chicas de que hablan?- se acerco Tomoyo a ellas – me dejarían ver su revista un minuto

-claro-respondieron a unisolo

-mira sakura que crees Shanra Humiro volvió con su ex lo puedes creer mira- dijo de forma irónica mirando a sakura

-si Tomoyo tienes razón – sakura ya se había terminado que cambiar

-mira lo que dice _"la famosa supermodelo Shanra Humiro anuncio públicamente tras su última entrevista que el amor de nuevo había fluido entre ellos y declaro que ella saldría en el próximo video de su novio luego de ello se les vio juntos durante la presentación de ella en Italia y en la sesión fotográfica que realizo la revista Evo para esta edición se les vio bastante enamorados podría ser que incluso sonasen campanas de boda" _ha puedes creerlo ya están diciendo que sonaran campanas de boda por dios eso sí que es una gran mentira

-si bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos no te parece Tomoyo

Luego de que terminaron de cambiarse y salieron frente a como suponía sakura era toda la población varonil así que todas las porristas detrás de sakura ella tomo el alta voz y comenzó a hablar a toda esa población la cual muy poco prestaban atención a cualquier cosa que no tuviera una minifalda y una ombliguera pero como en su caso si las tenia cumplía con todas las expectativas para que la escucharan perfectamente así que comenzó a hablar

-hola chicos!- dijo con tanto entusiasmo que no parecía ella- ¡los invitamos a todos para que se inscriban a nuestras actividades deportivas!

-¡si!-gritaron todas las chicas detrás de sakura con sus pompones azules y blanco agitándolos como locas

-¡ahora los invitamos a todos para que inscriban con alguna de nosotras recuerden que estaremos toda la sema uniformadas solo y simplemente para que se animen!

-_esa idea no me gusta –pensó el castaño que observaba todo lo que pasaba en ese momento _

-¡podrán inscribirse con cualquiera a las actividades recuérdenlo son: baloncesto, futbol americano y natación vamos chicos ANIMENSE! Los esperamos a todos

-¡si!- dijeron todas

Luego de ello todas se fueron a cambiar en principio salió sakura del vestíbulo con sus dos maletas luego salieron todas las chicas sakura se dirigió hacia el parqueadero y desactivo la alarma de su auto todos iban con sus respectivas novias cuando llegaron al parqueadero shaoran ya estaba hay esperando que sakura llegara al auto sakura iba mirando hacia el suelo pero cuando subió la mirada lamento haberlo hacho ya hacia frio por ello ella llevaba un abrió grueso y largo pero eso no era lo importante cuando vio que shaoran estaba recargado contra el auto llevaba una gabardina negra y una bufanda estaba algo blanco gracias al frio que hacia su cabello color chocolate estaba revuelto y revoloteaba por el aire que hacía no podía creerlo en mucho tiempo ella nunca se había visto atraída por nadie pero ahora era diferente y no sabía porque así que en un momento de descuido sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara y su color pasaba de pálido a rojizo

me encontraba allí de pie muerto del frio esperando que llegara sakura para ir a la casa y acostarme en mi cama y tal vez pedir un café caliente ya que sentía que mi temperatura cada vez disminuía mas escuche las risas que ya conocía así que voltee a mirar y encontré lo que buscaba pero no de la forma como yo me lo imaginaba pues si buscaba a sakura es cierto pero a la forma en cómo la encontré no era la mejor venia con una chaqueta ancha color negra que casi le cubría toda la falda negra del uniforme con una bufanda rosa y su pequeña nariz se encontraba roja al igual que sus mejillas y la hacía ver endemoniadamente dulce e inocente lo cual supongo que no tiene si no el significado de su nombre eso es definitivo

-ya era hora que llegaran me estoy muriendo del frio- dijo shaoran mirando para otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

-para qué?-dijo sakura algo extraña abriendo la puerta trasera del carro y votando todo su equipaje en la silla

-pues para que – de repente se percato que todos lo miraban con la misma cara de curiosidad-pues recuerdas que te dije que me acercaras a mi casa?

-pues no lo recuerdo además que no voy para mi casa-respondió entrando al auto

-bien adiós a todos-dijo Eriol tomando a Tomoyo de la mano para que se fueran

-a si amor olvide decírtelo hoy es martes recuerdas y pues acompaño a sakura recuerdas

-a si ya recuerdo- respondió Eriol

-escucha sakura no me interesa a donde vallas de acuerdo no tengo la suficiente orientación como para llegar de acuerdo- discutió shaoran entrando por la ventana del auto en un todo que solo sakura podía escuchar

-shaoran mira no me interesa lo que pienses o dejes de pensar de acuerdo o si estás perdido o no yo no voy para mi casa y no se a qué hora regrese y no te puedo llevar con migo si?

-porque no?

-porque no y fin de ¿acuerdo?

-listo sak vámonos – dijo Tomoyo subiendo al asiento del copiloto- que sucede?

-que shaoran quiere ir- respondió sak

-pero para que necesita que tu lo lleves?

-Tomoyo si te cuento una cosa prometes no contarlo a nadie?

-sakura que piensas hacer?- pregunto shaoran con cara de angustia

-súbete shaoran y ya por favor-dijo sakura mirando al manubrio

Una vez que shaoran se subió al auto sakura cerró la ventana se despidió de todos y hecho a andar el carro

-que diablos sucede sakura?-pregunto una Tomoyo bastante irritada

-veras tomy lo que sucede es que yo no vivo cerca de shaoran

-sakura-dijo shaoran

-yo vivo con shaoran

-¡QUE! Sakura es otra de tus aventuras locas que es lo que te sucede por dios

-jajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Tomoyo no es lo que estas pensando yo no vivo de vivir en pareja yo vivo con el porqué él se está quedando en casa porque la mama de él es amiga de mi mama y pues mi mama por lo "generosa" le ofreció la cas ay no me gusta decir nada porque no ya me conoces soy muy reservada

-por dios por un segundo me asustaste valla que si-

-bien ahora que las cosas s arreglaron adónde vamos- pregunto shaoran bastante confundido

-no te lo imaginas mira esta revista y luego te explicamos

**S&S**

no sé qué sucede llevaba horas el trayecto a donde quiera que fuéramos y me estaba cansando solo sabía que no sabía nada solo me habían pasado una revista en donde estaba una supera modelo de cabello negro totalmente recto largo más o menos igual que el de sakura con un capul sobre sus cejas además de que tenía unos ojos muy similares a los de ella y la piel era bastante parecida en la revista decía algo de un noviazgo con una estrella de rock o algo así lo que era definitivo era que la modelo tenía un hermoso cuerpo lo pude notar porque en varias fotos aparecía casi desnuda .

-ya me canse a donde vamos- pregunta shaoran

-hay shaoran no lo puedo creer no le atinas de que estoy hablando- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

-ya llegamos –dijo sakura mientras entraba al parqueadero de un gran hotel Hilton

Luego de estacionarse nos bajamos del auto y subimos a la recepción sakura me pidió que le bajara la maleta gigante que tenía en el porta equipaje

-si dígame señorita en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto la recepcionista muy amablemente

-podrías llamar a jope por favor?- pidió sakura

-con gusto-marco unos números y se comunico-quien digo que lo llama

-a dígale que cerezo

-si hola jope……… si con ella…..aja…..si no aquí en recepción te busca cerezo …….si bien yo le digo …..bien adiós cuídate- la recepcionista colgó y se dirigió a sakura

-bien señorita dice que su suite quedo apartada desde la semana pasada la estábamos esperando dice que puede usar el ascensor privado para cuando se valla- le extendió unas llaves y sakura las cogió-bien espero disfrute su estancia aquí

-gracias.- Respondió sakura al recibir las llaves

Luego nos dirigimos la suite presidencial no es que me sorprenda la habitación siempre me hospedo es esas habitaciones lo que me sorprende es el porqué un martes viajamos cientos de millas para ir a una habitación prestigiosa en un lujoso hotel

-y bien?-pregunto shaoran cuando llegamos a la habitación principal

-sakura pensé que nunca llegarías ya estaba preocupada- _por dios que es eso más bien es un hombre vestido de mujer y le habla a sakura pero porque _

-o solo cúlpalo al –sakura me señalo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-hora de trabajar-le dijo jalándola del brazo –Tomoyo bienes o no? Mira sakura no m interesa tu novio o cualquier otro a guapo trae la maleta porfa

Luego de que entramos el hombre raro entro con sakura en el baño mientras Tomoyo sacaba un millón de cosas de la maleta y los ojitos le brillaban

-bien sakura ahora siéntate – y la sentó en el tocador yo estaba detrás observando todo

Yo me encontraba detrás de sakura viendo todo lo que pasaba ella se encontraba en bata con el cabello mojado en el tocador había un millón de cosas el hombre cogió el largo cabello de sakura y lo seco rápidamente con un secador luego de ello lo recogió y tomo una peluca negra se la coloco y recostó la silla donde se encontraba sentada saco un estuche gigante de maquillaje y comenzó a arreglarla cuando se levanto sakura de la silla la mire su maquillaje era estupendo la hacía ver más linda tenía sus ojos delineados también pestañina y además que tenia sombras de un color rosa que le hacía resaltar mas sus grandes ojos verdes y su cabello ¿negro? Con ¿capul? Un momento sakura es la supermodelo de la revista por dios como no lo vi

-podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera- me dijo sakura

-lo lamento pero no entiendo…-

-o por dios tenemos un problema-dijo el hombre

-que sucede –se alarmaron sakura y Tomoyo

-verán tu lindura –me dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome por la barbilla-tu tendrías que ser el guarda espaldas te conseguiré el atuendo ya vengo –salió de la habitación

-y bien no piensas salir- me dijo Tomoyo

-porque?

-como porque para que yo me pueda vestir no es obvio?-dijo sakura

Yo me Salí del cuarto para darle privacidad a las chicas para que se vistiera sakura; luego de aproximadamente 1 hora más tarde salió sakura era fantástico como lucia llevaba una camisa rosada de seda con un escote bastante profundo más o menos mas debajo de sus pecho el cuello le caía con un pantalón brillante de color negro era un poco entubado tenía unos zapatos con tacón alto y delgado de color rosado casi fucsia pero se veía hermosa cuando se dio vuelta para buscar no se qué cosa lo que note fue que solo tenía una pequeña tirata la camisa que tenia eso me hiso estremecer pero lo extraño fue que no vi el tatuaje pero cuando encontró lo que buscaba que eran unas candongas gigantescas de plata pero al mismo tiempo delgadas se las coloco al igual que la cadena que hacían juego son las candongas y el anillo

-oye que paso con tu?-trate de preguntar pero sakura me miro con ojos casi asesinos por decirlo de alguna manera

De repente salió Tomoyo pero no era ella en si en realidad ya no tenía su cabello negro azulado más bien era rubio y bastante corto eso era seguro lo tenía mucho más arriba de sus hombros la verdad era que no entendía nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso no me gustaba además de que me sentía bastante extraño y confundido

-ya lo encontré-perfecto había entrado el _hombre _ese raro

-ha por cierto-era sakura la que hablaba ahora- Toru el es shaoran li- me presento mientras organizaba algo en su bolso – shaoran el es Toru mi asesor de imagen en este mundo.

-bien en donde iba…… a si ponte este traje pero rápido que no tengo toda la noche y el público no espera-me alcanzo un traje formal de color negro

-que es esto?-dije de forma indignada señalando el traje negro

-corazón serás por ahora el guarda espaldas y chofer de esta señorita- me dijo torciendo los ojos en forma de fastidio

-espera y Tomoyo que es en todo esto?-pregunte muy confundido

-yo soy la asistente personal mi querido amigo tu nunca lo entenderías es difícil-me dijo como si se lo explicara a un chiquillo

-o pero…-alguien me callo poniéndome su dedo índice sobre mis labios para que no pronunciara mas palabras y no se imaginan como quede al ver mi color favorito en unos ojos se veían tan perfectos en especial si los miras tan cerca como estaba yo

-no tengo toda la noche podrías colaborarme por favor-me dijo sin mover un solo musculo más de lo debido luego de ello sakura retiro su dedo de mi boca

-pero no es por ti sino porque quiero averiguar qué es lo que sucede aquí-le conteste también sin mover un musculo más de lo debido-de acuerdo _linda-_eso ultimo shaoran lo dijo de una forma prepotente

Luego de ello shaoran se cambio y estuvo listo para salir luego de ello se dirigieron al sótano menos Toru

**S&S**

Las cámaras no dejaban de tomarle fotos todos prestaban atención a la que sería la fiesta del año no todos los días el novio de Shanra cumplía años y se celebraba en una de las mejores discotecas de Tokio; así que hay estaban todos los periodistas fotógrafos y de mas cuando una gran limosina se estaciona enfrente de la discoteca y un apuesto guarda espaldas bastante alto moreno y con cabello color chocolate totalmente revuelto con los rasgos de la cara bastante serios bajo y abrió la puerta dejando ver unos tacones color rosa casi fucsias se apoyaban en el suelo y del auto salía unos ojos color esmeralda y tomaban la mano que le extendía el moreno para que saliera del auto más cómodamente.

Al salir del auto la ahora pelinegra miro a los fotógrafos sin siquiera mostrar una sonrisa a los reflectores para que ellos pudieran captarla pero aun así todos los reflectores eran para ella camino por la alfombra roja con tanta imponencia con Tomoyo tras ella caminando de la misma manera cuando llego a la entrada de la discoteca las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

_-¿es verdad que te vas a casar con tu novio?_

_-¿Qué vestido usaras?_

_-¿Dónde será la boda?_

_-¿Cuándo será la boda?_

_-¿a quién invitaras?_

Pero ella no presto atención a ninguna de ellas simplemente camino hasta llegar al listón rojo que fue levantado por un hombre bastante robusto ella le indico que el moreno y la chica rubia venían con ella, al entrar en la discoteca la pelinegra fue llamada por varias personas bastantes famosas quien la interrogaron sobre los rumores de la boda y sobre cómo le había ido en su viaje por Italia y demás países europeos en representación de una marca la cual ella era la imagen de la agencia.

La fiesta trascurrió normalmente luego más o menos a las 11 de la noche Shanra tomo el micrófono

-amigos gracias por venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amado novio Yue- dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que todos los invitados miraran a una escalera donde bajaría el susodicho y así fue que bajo por ellas y ante el asombro de todos (en especial de cierto castaño que no le quitaba el ojo de encima jajajajaja) al bajar tomo a la Shanra por su pequeña cintura y la beso con tanta furia que sus labios quedaron rojos al momento de separarse todos gritaron de la emoción

-gracias amor por esta fantástica fiesta- le dijo a Shanra en el oído luego de separarse

-no todos los días cumples años-fue la respuesta de la chica

El chico era de cabello plateado largo sujetado casi al final con una pequeña moña de piel blanca alto y tenia ojos grises iba vestido con un pantalón rojo con unas converse negras con una camisa blanca en cuello v y un chaleco encima de color negro para que hicieran juego con sus converse

-amigos quiero que sepan que amo a esta mujer como nunca a nadie he amado en la vida ni siquiera la que se hiso llamar mi primer amor jajaja-todos rieron Yue tenia a Shanra tomada por la cintura y la miraba fijamente a los ojos- y quiero que hoy sepan que yo quiero compartir…..-no puedo continuar porque se fue la luz

-Tomoyo porque hiciste eso-preguntaba un extrañado castaño

-shhhhhhhhhh quisieras callarte ahora entiendo a la pobre sak-decía Tomoyo mientras caminaba lejos de la escena- no lo entiendes le iba a proponer matrimonio ella no puede casarse sabes lo que eso implica

-no-dijo ignorando la situación un confundido shaoran

-papeles identificaciones millones de cosas que tiene que firmar- Tomoyo se volteo a verlo- ella no existe no es más que un lindo retrato en la portada de una revista esto es falso entiendes falso ella es la cara de la vida social ella no existe solo existe Sakura Kinomoto no existe una Shanra Humiro entiendes simplemente no puede

-pero como es que no tiene que firmar ningún papel para trabajar

-eres tonto o que ella es menor de edad en su doble vida por lo tanto firma su tutor todos los contratos

-¿y quién es su tutor?

-nadeshko kinomoto

-su madre pero pensé que se odiaban

-mas o menos hay tu no entiendes nada

De un momento a otro la luz llego

-listo amigos-tomo de nuevo la palabra Yue-en que estaba en que…-miro para todos lados pero no encontró a su novia de repente sonó el teléfono de Tomoyo quien se encontraba con shaoran buscando a su amiga

-si….aja….yo le digo…..no tranquila ………claro…soy tu asistente lo recuerdas …….bien te cuidas…adiós- y colgó el su celular se aproximo a Yue quien buscaba a Shanra como un desesperado y toco su hombro-disculpa

-hola Moniko-saludo Yue sin cuidado

-Shanra dijo que te ama pero que se le presento un problema –volteo pero volvió a girar-y que te vera mañana en la noche en tu casa para celebrar a su estilo tu entiendes no –le hiso un guiño y se fue

Tomoyo y shaoran se fueron caminando para salir de la discoteca

-oye Tomoyo donde esta-un auto estaciono frente a ellos y allí se le fue la duda

-sube –Tomoyo abrió la puerta y subió al auto –hola sak

-hola tomy ¿Cómo te fue?¿se lo creyó?

-ohhhhhhh si claro que si sabe que a ti se la pasan llamándote de un lado al otro

-y de lo de mañana

-yo te lo planeo todo

Así siguieron hablando de un montón de cosas triviales y sin importancia Tomoyo se quito el maquillaje y la peluca en el camino luego sakura de que sakura dejara a su amiga en su respectiva casa shaoran paso a ocupar el asiento del copiloto y se dirigieron a casa

-sakura?

-si?

-este …chico…tu ..lo ..lo

-que si lo amo?-volteo a mirarlo-no por favor jajajajajajajajajajajaja-estallo en risas-no

-entonces

-es la farándula además Shanra y yo somos diferentes ella lo ama no yo, yo ni siquiera …-pero se detuvo de la nada

-tu qué?

-nada olvídalo

-oye una pregunta

-dila

-cual es tu modo de celebrar con tu novio o mejor dicho el de Shanra

-juzga tu

Salieron del auto y entraron en la casa con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones

-oye –se dirigió sakura a shaoran

-si?

-nadie sabe esto solo mi familia eriol y Tomoyo te agradecería que no se lo digas a nadie

-y que recibo de recompensa

-algo muy bueno créeme

-sakura

-si

-como celebraras mañana con Yue?

-de una forma que no te puedo explicar –abrió su puerta-vete a dormir que pases buena noche-y cerró la puerta

**HOLA GRACIAS POR LA PASIENCIA Y YA QUE NO ACTUALICE EN EL TIEMPO QUE DIJE LES TRAJE UN CAPITULO LARGO NO SE SI LES GUSTE O NO PERO CREANME QUE ME INSPIRE MUCHO.**

**A Y SAKURA NO ES GOTICA SOLO QUE ME CANSE QUE SIEMPRE LA VISTAN DE ROSADO ADEMAS QUE SE VE MAS INTERESANTE ASI NO A Y LO SHANRA LO SE NOSE ME SALIO PARA UN PLAN MUY MACABRO QUE TENGO JAJAJAJA ENFIN ESPERO QUE LO HALLANDISFRUTADO Y DE PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ACLARO PORQUE SAKURA NO SE LLEVA BIEN CON SU MADRE PERO PASIENCIA ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR TODO **


End file.
